


2:08 AM

by oneofthemtheaternerds



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, John is a Good Friend, Kinda, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, smol drabble, there's pining if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthemtheaternerds/pseuds/oneofthemtheaternerds
Summary: Just a sort drabble I made! Nothing big. Enjoy!Also I didn't know what else to call this so, whoops...





	2:08 AM

The keys in the door gave the signal that Alexander was finally home. John checked the clock-- 2:08am--and sighed, running a hand through his hair. Alex had been doing this lately, coming home at absurd hours after getting kicked out of wherever he went to study, only to keep at it once he got home and eventually pass out sometime in the night. There had been many times when John had finally urged himself to make breakfast only to find Alex’s stuff taking up most of the kitchen, and Alex himself snoring into his textbook on the table.

 _Not tonight, Alex_ , he thought, muting the TV and turning his attention towards the door.

Alex finally entered, not paying enough attention to notice John was waiting there on the couch like a displeased parent catching their child sneaking back in. Instead, he set his keys on the table and ran a hand through his hair, walking towards his room. His body language showed he was clearly exhausted, but there wasn’t any doubt in John’s mind that he was gonna continue to study the second his door closed behind him. So he cleared his throat to catch the younger man’s attention.

Alex gasped sharply and whirled around, looking around wildly for a weapon before realizing that, no, there was no intruder there. It was just John. He visibly relaxed and gave him a tired smile. “Hey, Jack. What’re you doing up so late?”

“I could ask you the same question,” John said. “C’mere, you look exhausted.”

“...no, I have work to do. I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me.”

John rolled his eyes and went over to Alex, helping take his heavy backpack off his shoulders and guiding him to the couch. “John, really,” Alex protested.

“You look dead on your feet. And, as your friend, I can’t let you carry on like this any longer.”

“But-”

“I’m not gonna let you study, Alexander,” he said sternly. “You and I are gonna just relax and watch a movie until you sleep. Because this isn’t healthy, those eyebags are literally taking over your face and making you look like a 90 year old man.”

He rolled his eyes fondly; he knew John could get as stubborn as him, and he knew he wasn’t gonna let this go. “Fine. But if I fail my tests it’s on you.”

“I don’t think one night of actually taking a damn break is gonna make you fail.” He wraps a blanket around them both as he talks, then holds Alex close, playing with his hair. “Besides, you’re smart as a whip and not to mention cute as hell. You’re gonna ace these exams no matter what.”

Alex hummed softly, his cheeks pink from the compliment. “Yell heah I am. And did you just call me cute? One of these days, we’re going to have a talk about you calling me that,” he says casually.

“You’re so tired you said ‘yell heah’. So I doubt you’ll remember,” John laughs. There’s a few seconds of silence and John looks down in confusion. He sees Alex asleep and smiles softly, adjusting himself so he’s lying on the couch then lying Alex down on top of his chest. Alex automatically snuggles against him, and John wraps his arms around the smaller man, falling asleep soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Come yell with me on Tumblr: https://oneofthemtheaternerds.tumblr.com/


End file.
